


slidin' under covers (undercover)

by toadsage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Con Artists, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadsage/pseuds/toadsage
Summary: It should be an easy job, right? Rich couple who don't love each other, hot wife who's lonely and needs a little loving, husband who's having gay orgies behind her back. Ino-Shika-Cho are experienced con artists, this should be a walk in the park.Instead, of course, everything goes to shit, and Ino is caught in an international cat-and-mouse chase with her mark, and she doesn't know who's the cat and who's the mouse.





	slidin' under covers (undercover)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic inspired by something @lesbiankage said to me recently, and the idea stuck with me. Plus, I needed a break from writing constant Sasuke angst and wanted to write some cute femslash.  
> Title is from Undercover by Kehlani. Tell me what you think!

Her target was looking bored over his whiskey glass as he watched his girlfriend (wife?) gamble away a month’s rent like it was nothing. He: probably was already drunk, didn’t love his girl, and looked rich as fuck. She: was incredibly hot, but in a beautiful womanly sense (highly fuckable, which meant the fact that her man wasn’t even trying to fuck her meant there were more fractures in their relationship than Ino originally thought); was smart, too, (Ino could tell she was cheating the dealer, but Ino couldn’t even figure it out); too smart to just be a trophy wife. 

 

Him: Sasuke Uchiha, 37 years old, a young entrepreneur in the tech industry. Family’s old money but he’s distanced from them, as they live in Fire Country. Hasn’t stepped foot in Fire Country for years. Apparently he’s a spoiled heir, and his money is all due to the brilliance of his wife. Either that, or underhand dealings in the black market and selling arms to terrorists. More money than sense. Lost his arm in a childhood motorbike accident, apparently is very self-conscious about it. Definitely an alcoholic, probably knows he is, is not doing anything about it. Bad temper.

 

Her: Aoi Uchiha, 35 years old, apparently a strategic genius. Graduated top of her class from the Imperial University of Iwakagure, dropped off the map since then until her marriage to Uchiha four years ago. On the surface, just a pretty face, but apparently was rumoured to be Uchiha’s in to the underground market before marrying Uchiha. Like gambling and shopping. Very good at both. Rumoured cocaine habit, but Ino’s contacts haven’t seen any evidence of it. Lonely, looking for love. On Tinder. 

 

What a picture of marital bliss. Ino can just  _ taste  _ the money. 

 

Sasuke gets up and leaves his wife, murmuring  _ goodbye  _ into her ear and not even kissing her goodnight. He just ups and leaves her at a table of lecherous old men, and  _ fuck,  _ Aoi clearly doesn’t deserve him. Ino would be angrier if she wasn’t on the job. 

 

She slides into the empty seat beside Aoi, facing the old man to her left and signalling to the dealer to count her in. He slides her a hand, and she stacks her chips on the table next to her manhattan. 

 

_ It’s bugged,  _ her hand reads, and she smiles without making eye contact with Shikamaru, who’s lazily starting the next round. 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Ino says, placing her bet, the long acrylic nails of her right hand scratching against the textured surface of the cards table, “it’s so nice to see another lady here. Sometimes I find poker is such a  _ man’s  _ club.” 

“Yeah,” Aoi says, like she’s startled someone’s talking to her. Rumour is that Sasuke’s possessive as fuck. He won’t love her, but no one else can, either. “I guess it is.” 

 

Aoi loses the round, gracefully, her bet so small that it was meaningless. Ino’s chips are all fake. 

“Unlucky,” Ino pouts at her own hand, and catches Aoi’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Aoi replies, her eyes flicking to her cards as she places her bet. 

“I’m no good at these card games,” Ino explains, making sure Aoi watches as she bites into the cherry that garnished her drink. 

Aoi wins the hand, but she doesn’t even seem to notice, focused on the way Ino’s fingers trail from her mouth to adjusting her short skirt. 

 

“Wow,” Ino comments on Aoi’s hand, giving her a suggestively appraising look, while folding her own hand, drawing attention to the lack of acrylics on her left hand. “Maybe I need to take some  _ lessons  _ from you.” 

Aoi swallows, biting her lip, “Yeah- yeah. Maybe I could give you some tips sometime, I guess…” 

“ _ Wonderful, _ ” Ino smiles, “I just might take you up on that, then. I’m Ino, by the way.” 

“Aoi,” she replies, standing up and gathering her winnings, a blush high on her cheeks, “sorry I’ve gotta run, I’ll - I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” Ino says smoothly, giving her a little finger wave. 

 

Aoi hurries away, faster and more unpracticed than a woman wearing designer heels should ever run. Ino lets her go.  _ Hook. _

 

–

 

“You just let her go?” Shikamaru says when they’re back in their room, and Ino throws a piece of low-fat popcorn at his head. It bounces off Shikamaru’s thick skull and onto his laptop keys, and Ino rolls his eyes.    
“You’d think after  _ years  _ of pulling a badger trap, you’d realise it  _ takes time  _ to seduce someone, you numbskull,” she grumbles. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to  _ go faster, _ ” he responds. 

“Next time, you can be the fucking honeypot, then,” Ino growls. 

Shikamaru sighs, “all you have to do is fuck hot chicks, it’s hardly rocket science.” 

 

“Guys,” Chouji interrupts their bickering, used to it after years of working with them. “You should check this footage out here.” 

 

He’s pointing to the screen, and Ino and Shikamaru both lean over to watch the footage. 

“Fuck, these new cameras are good,” Shikamaru comments, and Ino can’t help but agree. 

She’s got Sasuke Uchiha’s dick in HD, and she can’t help but be impressed. “Wow. There’s blackmail, and then there’s Uchiha fucking  _ both  _ his bodyguards at -” she checks her watch, “Ten in the fucking morning.” 

“There’s affairs with your secretary, but I’ve never heard of gay threesome affairs with your bodyguards.”

“The motherfucker.” 

 

Chouji’s recording it, and Ino tears her eyes from the  _ highly  _ impressive sight (she didn’t know people actually  _ did  _ that shit, like, in real life, outside of porn) and focused on Shikamaru. “Guess all my work was for jack shit, anyway.” 

“Sorry, Ino. Wouldn’t have put you out there if I knew Uchiha was doing this, I promise,” Chouji says apologetically, and Ino smiles at him. 

“‘S just how the cookie crumbles, I guess –” 

Shikamaru interrupts: “No.”

“No?” Chouji echoes, surprised.

“No, this is good. We can work with this. Let’s blackmail them both.” 

“ _ Both? _ ”

“Double the money, half the work. By the end of the week we’ll be out of Hot Springs and on a train back home.” 

 

Ino can’t lie. That  _ does  _ sound good. She hasn’t seen Inojin in a while, and it would be nice to see him sooner rather than later. 

“Fine. But if we’re gonna do this you  _ better  _ be watching my back. Those rumours about Uchiha aren’t fucking great.”

“Have I  _ ever  _ let you down, Ino?” 

 

She doesn’t answer him, because the answer is a given.

 

–

 

High risk, high reward is Ino’s life philosophy. You get what you give. And Ino gives a  _ lot  _ to her job. She’s given her whole life to her partners, to her job, to the sweet cash flow that only a con artist can make. According to Shikamaru’s predictions, they’ve only got a couple more big ticket swindles before they can retire and put their cash in safe investments, able to live in comfort for the rest of their lives, and hopefully set up something safe for their kids. She knows her boys want to see their wives again, and she wants to see her baby so bad it aches. 

 

To do that, she’s gotta get herself into Aoi Uchiha’s bed. 

 

Aoi Uchiha likes spending time in the hotel gym, which is where Aoi (totally coincidentally) finds Ino. Ino, who is wearing the tightest and shortest gym clothes she owns, pretends to not even see Aoi enter. Aoi warms up on the elliptical, which has a good view of where Ino is having a go on the punching bag, but an even better view of the mirror behind Ino.  _ Line.  _

 

“Oh, hey!” Ino says, noticing Aoi at the water cooler near to her and pulling her earbuds out. 

“Hi, Ino,” Aoi smiles, passing Ino a paper cone of water. 

“Cheers,” Ino says, drinking the water, “How are you? Ready to teach me how to get some money?” 

Aoi smiles and nods, “I saw how much you needed it.” 

“ _ Oh,  _ that’s mean!”

Aoi laughs, and shakes her head, “It’s tough love, baby. You free now?”

“Sure, uh, yeah! Just let me shower off and shit, okay?” 

“No worries,” Aoi says as they head to the locker room, “take your time.” 

 

–

 

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong,” Aoi whispers, and Ino gives her a small smile.

“I don’t think you are.” 

 

As soon as they’re in Aoi’s room, the same room that hours earlier Ino watched Sasuke Uchiha have sex with his bodyguards in, Aoi’s pressing Ino against the wall and kissing her. Aoi kisses ferociously but well, clearly experienced enough that Ino’s not even having a bad time. If Aoi was anyone else, Ino might even be into her, but Ino can’t afford to lose her head. 

 

“Wanna take this to the bed?” Ino laughs in Aoi’s ear, pressing a kiss to the base of Aoi’s jawline. 

 

Aoi returns the gesture by stepping back and pointing a gun at Ino. Wow. Okay.  _ Fuck, fuck fuck.  _ What is Ino supposed to do? 

 

“Who are you?” Aoi says, gruffly. 

“Ino Yamanaka!” Ino squeaks, frozen on the spot. She daren’t move a muscle in case Aoi shoots her, and  _ fuck,  _ Ino’s never seen a  _ gun  _ before. 

Aoi snorts. “Don’t fucking lie to me. Who are you  _ really?” _

“I’m  _ really  _ Ino! I promise! I don’t know what you’re – why are you pointing a gun at me?”

“So you don’t know anything about who bugged this room?”

 

Ino takes a deep breath. Shikamaru’s gonna kill her, but Aoi’s gonna kill her first if she doesn’t spill. How did her life turn out like this?

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m a con artist, we were gonna blackmail you and your husband with photos of your affair. Please, please don’t fucking shoot me. I have a  _ son,  _ I’ve gotta get home to him, I’ll be out of your hair forever, just please don’t shoot.” 

“My husband?” Aoi says, like she’s surprised, and then: “Oh. Him. Yeah, alright. Ha! My fucking husband. Of course.” 

 

Ino stared, not sure how to react to her. “Um, can you please get the gun, uh, out of my face?” 

“Oh! Right, sorry. I was so surprised.”

“Surprised?”   
“I’m clearly a lesbian, Ino. My  _ husband  _ is gay. Thought that was pretty obvious.” 

“Wait, you  _ know  _ he’s cheating on you?” 

“Isn’t cheating if we agreed to it.” 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Ino swears, and rubs her temples. 

Aoi smiles, and leads her over to the bed, pouring Ino another glass of water, which Ino accepts gladly. “It’s okay. Honest mistake to make. It was a good plan, if, y’know, I wasn’t me.” 

“A fucking waste of time, though.” 

“ _ Hey,  _ you met me. I think that counts for something,” Aoi protests, bumping her shoulder against Ino’s. 

“Depends. You gonna pay for my kid’s college?” 

“Okay, you got me there. I can’t say I’m sorry you couldn’t blackmail me, though.”

“Fair enough.” 

 

Ino’s phone rings, and she glances at Aoi who nods, and then she picks up. 

“Ino, thank  _ fuck,  _ why didn’t you pick up earlier? Wait. It doesn’t matter, you just need to get out of there  _ now, _ ” Chouji was on the other line, sounding desperately anxious. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The cameras are down in the room, Ino, and  _ Karin’s  _ here.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Ino breathes, because she knows better than to cross Karin. That’s the last person she wants to get on the wrong side of, and it was very bad for her if she was in the area. 

“Just get down here ASAP. Shika’s losing his mind.” 

“Got it. I’ll be right there.” 

 

“Who’s that?” Aoi asks when Ino hangs up, looking at her like she’s torn between being suspicious and laughing at Ino. 

“My, uh. Business partner,” Ino tells her, kind of embarrassed, and Aoi grins.

“He try to seduce my husband?”

Ino snorts, “ _ fuck  _ no. He’s the one who bugged your room.”

“Huh, he was pretty good at that, too. If I was anyone but me, you woulda totally gotten away with it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aoi says, putting her water glass down and moving closer to Ino, “you’re super cute, after all.” 

 

Ino wants to say something, maybe blush, but she’s interrupted by a loud sound and Aoi suddenly being on top of her, pressing her into the sheets. 

“What -” Ino’s confused, but she doesn’t get time to say anything as Aoi fires back through the shattered window, and that’s when it clicks with Ino that she was  _ shot at.  _ Mother _ fucker.  _

 

“Come with me, quick,” Aoi grabs Ino’s hand and books it out of the hotel room, running down the hallways with Ino struggling to keep up. 

“What the fuck is going  _ on?”  _ Ino hisses, following Aoi down the fire exit towards the hotel’s pool area. 

“Short story, I’m a member of the Konoha Black Ops and we’re tracking a criminal syndicate with its fingers in human trafficking, terrorism, and drugs.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“No, and my cover’s been blown which means that you’re in trouble as well.” 

“That was a fucking  _ gun,  _ Aoi!”

“Welcome to the big leagues, babe,” she turns her head back and grins, sidetracking outside the hotel and helping Ino hop the fence, “and for the record, my name is Sakura.”

 

Ino goggles. “The baby daddy’s gonna fucking kill me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @toadsages!


End file.
